


Daily

by Lucespes



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Movie dates and cuddling ensue, mentions of minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucespes/pseuds/Lucespes
Summary: If there's one thing that Sousuke needs in his life, it's routine. Thankfully, he has his boyfriend Makoto with him through their daily lives.First prompt of my curiouscat soumako prompts!





	Daily

There was always a method to madness. That was what Sousuke’s mother had always told him whether she was cleaning the house or shopping for food or taking him for a walk. There was a method behind the way that she would tear through the house every Saturday, cleaning the house within an inch of its life. There was a method behind the reason that she waited until her grocery list was pages long before she left the house to restock. There was a method to the paths that Sousuke and his mother took, always winding through the most beautiful neighborhoods so that they could see the most breathtaking sunsets. Sousuke had begun to see the methods in almost everything in his day-to-day life. 

And then the one thing that was methodless came into his life out of nowhere: his mother’s cancer.

It came and took her like a thief in the night, and in the weeks after she died, Sousuke remembered sitting up in the middle of the night wondering if it had all been just a bad dream. But when the funeral happened and his mother never came home, Sousuke knew that it was real, and the pain that followed was the most real thing he had ever felt.

Rin was there, comforting in his own way. He had lost a parent, so he was empathetic to Sousuke’s situation, but Sousuke was a guarded person, and his mother being gone only built up yet another wall around him. And then, he met Makoto.

They met in school, through mutual friends, and Sousuke had never met someone who reminded him so much of his mom. The light that had dimmed in her absence was suddenly blinding him, and Sousuke could barely take it. Makoto was everything that he needed, and so it really shouldn’t have surprised Sousuke when he fell so quickly for him.

☆彡☆彡☆彡

They had been dating for over a year, living in an apartment together while Sousuke worked for his uncle and Makoto went to college. They lived a rather domestic life, and Sousuke realized that he had finally found the missing piece in his life. He had finally found someone who pushed him to be the man that his mother had always wanted him to be.

He climbed up the stairs, arms more than full of groceries, which made it quite the spectacle as he fumbled for his keys and tried to unlock the door. Before he could embarrass himself in front of the neighbors any longer, the door swung open to reveal Makoto, a light teasing smile tugging at his lips. 

“I thought I heard someone in need of assistance,” Makoto chirped, reaching out and lightening the load. The two of them hauled the groceries in and placed them in the kitchen, and Sousuke began to unpack everything and put it away. “How was therapy?”

Sousuke’s piercing eyes glanced over to meet gentle green, and he shrugged nonchalantly, though therapy had been anything but. He knew for sure that he would be more than a little sore when the morning rolled around. “It was therapy,” he mumbled. “Not great, but I guess it’s good for me so it wasn’t bad either.”

Makoto hummed thoughtfully, sipping at a cup of tea that he must have just finished making when Sousuke arrived. “Ah. Ready for a movie night tonight?”

Sousuke couldn’t help the way the corners of his lips tugged upwards. Living with Makoto had quickly proved to be the easiest thing that Sousuke had ever done. He had never met someone as meticulous as Makoto, but it was far from a bad trait. Their lives had fallen into a routine mere months after they moved in together, a daily process that the both of them followed religiously. Makoto had classes on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays, and he had swimming lessons every weekday afternoon. Sousuke had physical therapy on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and he also worked on Mondays through Fridays. He stopped by the neighborhood market on his way home from work every Friday so that he could make home-cooked meals for the weekend that the two of them neglected during their busy weekdays. Then, Friday and Saturday nights were date nights, and Sundays were homework days for Makoto. 

The two of them had a rhythm, and nothing could break it.

“Yeah. Want to set the movies up while I start dinner?” he asked, getting the pans out that he needed. Makoto nodded, a gesture that Sousuke caught out of the corner of his eye, and headed off to get his laptop set up. 

Cooking was a hobby that Sousuke definitely didn’t mind doing, especially when he was always rewarded with Makoto’s praises and thankful kisses. He grinned to himself as he served up their plates, knowing exactly how Makoto would react but not minding at all. The way that Makoto was so predictable was truly adorable, and Sousuke knew he was hardly the only one who felt that way. Almost everyone who met Makoto was immediately enamored by everything about him.

He brought their plates to the living room, sitting down next to the tall brunet and handing him his helpings. “There you go. Careful; it’s hot,” he warned as Makoto slung a blanket over both of their legs.

Despite the fact that they had plates in their hands, Makoto found a way to cuddle up against Sousuke’s side, laying his head on his shoulder as he munched on his food. It brought a gentle smile to Sousuke’s lips, and he leaned over and kissed the top of Makoto’s head. 

Losing his mom had originally made him lose all his sense of organization, but he was relearning everything with Makoto by his side. Sometimes a daily schedule is all you need.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter || twitter.com/tsvnashii  
> curiouscat (if you want to leave a prompt) || curiouscat.me/amajikx


End file.
